Percabeth Songfic
by Turtle Soup
Summary: A Percabeth songfic. The song is One and Only by Adele. Rated T because I'm paranoid, but it could probably be K  since there's no cussing or anything. They're not very in character, but not too too un-characteristic. Please R & R!


He sat in his cabin. She sat in hers. Both were silent, lost in their thoughts. Their thoughts about each other.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

He thought of her face. Her honey blond curls, how they escaped from her ponytail and framed her face perfectly. How her silver eyes sparkle in the moonlight, sunlight starlight. He tried to forget her. That they ever were, well, more than friends. But it was impossible to forget. Impossible. Then, he started to get nervous. Would they be friends again? Not likely. But she was closest to him. Still, he should have known when they started to fight constantly. It seemed like neither of them wanted to be together, to compromise, to yield when necessary. What would he ever do without her?

_I don't know why I'm scared, cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

She thought of him. His stunning, captivating emerald eyes, how the green vortex swirled like the ocean right before her eyes. She could be lost in them for hours. And how his tousled, messy raven hair felt, how it fell onto her forehead when they kissed. Could he give her another chance? Would he be willing to forgive and forget?

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance _

_To show I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

If only he could see her face again full of love for him. If only it were possible. He stood up and gazed out the window. What was she thinking right now? Not of him, surely. She had probably moved on already. He recalled how angry she had gotten at Rachel, at Calypso when she thought he… Well, she hadn't talked to him and wasn't very nice about it. She hadn't talked to him in a week, and now? Now that they had officially broken up, she'd probably never speak to him again. Still, it felt like a huge chasm had opened up in his heart, threatening to swallow him up, inside and out.

_I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go?_

He had to forget her. He had to. But still, it was so hard to forget. He had been sure she was the one, and thought they'd never break up. He was wrong. Dead wrong. How she laughed, how she cried. She was unforgettable to him. He could never completely forget. There would always be a "what if?" in his life without her.

_I don't know why I'm scared, cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past_

_And simply be mine_

She didn't know why it was taking her so long to not doubt herself, to know that she made the right decision. It had been the right decision for both of them, hadn't it? They fought. The love in the relationship seemed to be gone. They hadn't had any reason to stay together. They didn't. Did they?

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts._

They both lay down, still thinking of each other. He had to forget about her. She had to forget about him. But they couldn't. They could not.

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it

At that moment, he sat up in his cabin. He knew she was the one. They weren't meant to be separate. He understood, suddenly, why they had fought. He remembered Hestia telling him, "You must know when to yield."

He stood up and walked towards the door, his feet clomping on the floor of the cabin. He turned the door handle slowly. And strolled towards the Athena cabin, dreading, yet anxious for the second when he'd ask her for forgiveness.

She gazed at the door. If only he would open it. If only. But no, miracles don't happen. Then, the door handle turned, and Percy stood in the doorway.

She ran towards him and embraced him in a kiss. This was how it was meant to be.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can _

_Walk that mile until the end starts_


End file.
